1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alignment tools and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stud alignment and positioning tool wherein the tool is temporarily securable at a corner of a studded wall to triangulate the tool with the vertical and horizontal framing studs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stud alignment tools and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have relied upon their internal structure for rigidity and strength in securement and positioning of a plurality of studs. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop stud alignment and positioning tools which may be readily and efficiently secured to a studded wall for providing temporary strength and alignment to the wall during the positioning and fastening of studs therealong. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,586 to Werder sets forth a linearly oriented templet for setting studs or timbers wherein nailing is permitted parallel to the rigid jaws of Werder only and furthermore provides no means for enabling a triangulation of a series of studs proximate a corner of a studded wall for an enhanced strength and rigidity in use. The Werder patent is a functional solution for providing a templet for studs and the like but fails to provide a means for enhancing the rigidity and strength of a studded wall by the positioning of the templet relative to higher strength portions of the wall, such as the framed corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,959 to Robinson sets forth a spacing device wherein a series of jaws secure a like series of objects, as described, with respect to one another. The plurality of clamping elements are of linear alignment and fail to provide any means for utilizing temporary fasteners, such as nails and the like, in the positioning of studs along a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,874 to Christy sets forth another linear stud positioning gage wherein a plurality of jaws include a spring biased portion for providing the grasping of the studs within the jaws. The Christy device, as other devices of the prior art, fails to provide the necessary strength by virtue of orientation of the device with respect to the wall and further fails to enable the use of temporary fasteners, such as nails, in securement of the device to a studded wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,798 sets forth a manually adjustable toothing device utilized particularly with masonry work. The device includes a plurality of spacing plates arranged to variably accommodate, in an adjustable manner, spacing movements towards and away from each other by means of pivotal interconnections and by manually adjusting biasing means. Retaining of the spacing plates is available for selected spacing positions relative to one another in the formation of a mortared wall. The Dankert patent is of interest relative to a spacing tool but is relatively remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,497 to Jernigan provides a fixtures including a plurality of toothed spacing members for making substantially impenetrable portions, such as a wall or floor member for bank vaults and the like. As in the Dankert patent, the Jernigan patent is of interest relative to a spacing device but is again relatively remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 to Jarvis sets forth a plurality of serially disposed and pivotally interconnected elements to form jaws and present a spacing tool, as typically in the formation of roof trusses and the like, but as in other prior art devices, is of linear construction and use and relies essentially on the tools own rigidity for the securement and alignment of the associated studs of a truss, for example.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved stud alignment and positioning tool which addresses both the problem of rigidity, strength and alignment of associated studs of a wall and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.